This invention relates generally to the field of resuscitation, and in particular, to the field of cardiopulmonary resuscitation. More specifically, the invention is related to techniques for assisting a rescuer in performing appropriately timed chest compressions and in ventilating a patient.
Sudden cardiac arrest is a significant cause of death throughout the world. The performance of cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) is one well-accepted technique to assist in restoring cardiac function. The effectiveness of CPR may depend upon the manner of its performance. For example, when performing CPR it may be desirable to compress the chest at a certain rate. Also, it may be desirable to perform chest compressions according to a certain rhythm as described generally in “The Guidelines of for CPR and Emergency Cardiovascular Care” , JAMA, 1992; 268: 2172–2295, the complete disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference. Even when properly trained, however, the correct performance of CPR on a patient can be difficult. For example, it may be difficult to evaluate whether chest compressions are being performed at an optimal rate.
When performing CPR, it may also be desirable to periodically ventilate the patient, e.g., using mouth to mouth resuscitation. However, the proper timing of ventilations may be difficult to evaluate when performing CPR. Further, many ventilation techniques may transfer respiratory pathogens between the rescuer and the patient.
Hence, the invention is related to techniques for facilitating the performance of CPR, and in particular, to the manner in which chest compressions and/or ventilations are performed. The invention is also related to techniques for preventing the transfer of contaminants between the rescuer and patient when providing ventilation.